


Dew Drops on a Morning Leaf.

by emperor_kingrat



Series: Character Whims and More [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Love, Other, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Swearing, emperor'socs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_kingrat/pseuds/emperor_kingrat
Summary: This is about my original characters I might have posted or not. For Hazel-eye boy and girl, I'm making him his own work with his descriptions and such. Therefore, this is writing whims for my other characters. I might write some Jojo's Bizarre Adventure shit, I don't know.(I'll update the tags everytime I make a new chapter)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Character Whims and More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765006





	1. You're always on that train.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a playlist for this work on spotify, so you can listen while reading. Its called "Dew Drops on a Morning Leaf". Also, I prefer writing moderate to long chapters. Also, the chapter "You're Always On that Train" is about how my ocs Batibat (or she might like to be called Ji-yoo with acquantices when at work and Ms. Choi/Ma'am by employees) and Bael (his cover-up name is Abel Hyeon-Ju Han). They're in a country like South Korea, and I'm making a script format of this chapter in the next one.

_''The apparition of these faces in the crowd;_

_Petals on a wet, black bough.''_

_**Louis Untermeyer.** _

Batibat awoke, reaching up into the sky, stretching to the gods as she yawned disgustingly loud. She twisted her body with her legs, hanging over the edge of her bed. She yawned again, rubbing her eyes, groaning at the day set for her. She dragged her huge, 7'1 pile of muscle and slowly, lazily ambles her way to the bathroom and stares dead on in the mirror. She grips the sink, sluggish and faltered. Ji-yoo wasn't one for the morning. She blinks a little, like a worn-out cat.

* * *

Bael hummed as he got up immediately after wake, checking the time and ventured his way to his bathroom, giddy and happy. He looks in the mirror momentarily before reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing his teeth afterwards. He hums in the back of his throat, content with childish joy. He rushes to put his clothes on but takes importance on choosing his clothes before rushing. A weirdly happy fellow but still happy.

* * *

Batibat reaches the station, all suited up and ready. Getting through a train station was never easy though. She had a car and all, but was too lazy and despite being middle class didn't want to spend much money on things she knew she wouldn't use a lot. Probably got it from her mom. She strides, her CEO attitude already intact. Ji-yoo's mind already flicked on to _business mode._ You might ask, what company does she own, that she has such the attitude for? Well, she owns a company that handles guns and weapons, a ledge for the Royal Army. She's quite proud of it, actually. Being the founder and all, then CEO. A pretty solid life.

Bael, however, wasn't a CEO but still had a personal life as well as Batibat. He worked for another company, being the advocate for his company, therefore going to meetings to represent his company. Blah Blah, business shit.

Anyways, so you, the reader, are viewing these two, getting closer, and closer at the train station, metres turning into feet, feet into inches. They are now holding the bars at the train that helps you stay still or not fall over. You get what I'm saying, hopefully. Well, only one of them, who's attempting to reach for these handles. Batibat occupied a seat earlier before Bael reached to that area. That huge hunk just slouched in that seat, already tired, but professionally tired. The one attempting, is Bael. See, the train things had to be taller than average, because of Batibat's species and their population in the city. Damn Elder Demons(I'll explain these species later). Bael continued to reach, then gave up, his 5'7 form just always a little less. God, especially in dating, girls would never be pleased. _Oh, you're so adorable, but I think you're too short. Sorry._ It always angered him. Not because he was ashamed of his height, he really wasn't, but it was those girls who never simply dated him because of his height. So, the train stops and he stumbles reaching for the handle thing. He accidentally falls over Batibat, in which both snap back to reality. 

"Oh I'-I'm so sorry!" He squeaked, embarrassed, as his chest becomes the only thing this stranger can really see. 

"No, it's fine." She grumbles, "I've been in worse situations." 

She sighs, pushing him, and therefore helping him back up.

"You know, you can take my seat, so you don't fall over on me." She chuckles, her deep voice vibrato-ing and crescendo-ing into his chest, twisting into butterflies in his stomach. Bael, don't fall in love with her just because she seems that chill and confident. 

Oh damn, well he eventually does. I told him not to, as a narrator. He can't hear me anyway. His face just as flustered with embarrassment just as the realisation that he's attracted to her. You soon realise that while I describe his emotions, he was awkwardly pausing before sitting down, Batibat just as awkwardly waiting for him to take his seat.

"Oh- I'm so sorry! I'll sit down now." He forces a laugh, her laugh harmoising with his, not seeing through the forced laugh. 

"It's fine to be embarrassed. At least you weren't female." She traces out the words in her voice throughout her laugh. Her deep, hypnotising and beautiful laugh. Alright, Bael, we get it.

He stops laughing when she does, some romantic tension and comfortable silence echoing from their interaction into the caves and corners of the train. Some elders happy to see this young love blooming, some groggy business men fed up to see something so light happen in their dark, shit-filled minds.

Soon, their train comes to their stop, and they both get off, shoving her way out, and him being pushed out. Bael now again realises if he doesn't talk to her now, he won't be able to talk to her ever. He catches up to her and starts to walk next to her.

"So, where do you work?"

"Oh, I'm the founder and CEO of Royal Guns."

"That's amazing! I'm surprised I didn't recognise you earlier."

"Maybe because your cute face was too distracted by our little embarrassment."

  
"Haha, yeah- _what_?"

"Did I add something in there? Sorry, words came out too soon." She coughed into her fist and cleared her throat.

"O-Okay.."

"'lright, so where do you work?"

"I work at Highend Tech, as a advocate and chairman."

"I'm having a meeting with you today, then."

"Ah really?"

"Yeah, don't you have a schedule for meetings like this?" She chuckled lowly.

"I do, but I forgot to check mine today. Thanks for reminding me."

A slience consumes their pause. 

They both blurt out, "So, what's your name?"

"You start, since you're a CEO."  
"No, you deserve to start first."

He sighs, slightly awkward but relaxing soon enough.

"I'm Abel Hyeon-Ju Han, but you can call me Abbie."

"Ah, I see. You already know my name since you somewhat recongnise me, but I'll formally introduce myself. I'm Batibat Ji-yoo Choi. Most people call me Ms. Choi or Ma'am, but I'll grant you to call me Bati. Just don't call me that at the workplace."

"A-Alright then."

"..."

"You want to stop by for coffee before work, Abbie?"

"Yeah! Sure." He said a little too enthusiastically.

She hummed in response and they went to a nearby Starbucks.

"We will pay between out own drinks. We're a little too early for me to pay for you." She winked, turning her head to the menu.

He blushed, the blush leaving as soon as it came.

They got their drinks and left quick, due to Bati's status of popularity. It never stopped the little pesty paparazzi taking record this blooming relationship.

When they were about to seperate ways, Abel turned to Bati.

"I'll see you at the meeting!" He smiled.

"You too, Abbie." She smiled back.


	2. Goko, Everild.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the most recent oc I drew about, Goko Japurm MacIlle'Chatain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY GUN VIOLENCE/VIOLENCE, PLEASE DON'T READ.

_Cries of dying men can be heard across the field,_

_Bombs just as loud._

_The guns keep going and going, horrendous sounds_

_bursting out of the seams. She crawls across the ground, her leg_

_shot apart, barely clinging to her thigh._

_The flesh bleeding and nerves screaming in pain._

_The tears don't stop, the pain doesn't stop._

_She is dead._

* * *

She shot up, her skin busting out with trails of sweat running down her neck, face, and arms. She remembers what she was dreaming about and silently cries slowly progressing into sobs as she curls up on her bed. Obviously this wasn't a normal day. Neither was it going to be a normal day. 

* * *

Goko ends up coddling herself in the office, shrugging away her thoughts as she worked on her new building concepts and ideas. It was a design brief. She would send this and display this in a meeting with her client, with decisions being met and decisions being challenged. When she did, it was all the same. Never a different day, never a normal one either. 

Now we are at a new day, a new point. She didn't dream of anything, for once. It was a miracle to her. She had her things and her supplies, everything was in check. But there was something not checked on her, not even on her list. She's going to be a military architect now. And she made that choice. Why? We'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little short with this one because I was bored and didn't have much creativity energy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also, if you want more of this couple, do tell.  
> -Emperor Rat


End file.
